The Calm before the Storm
by RedStrobeLight
Summary: An alternate view of the Pokemon world. Fresh from the Sinnoh Championships, Ash and co. travel on, not knowing the threat of the hidden empire of the rebuilding Team Rocket.


Disclaimer: Anything that you might not recognize I don't own.

Note: I haven't really watched Pokémon since the beginning of the Ruby & Sapphire series. Occasionally, I'd see Diamond and Pearl on, but I never really paid attention. Any information about the newer series, I picked up from bulbapedia. I didn't add the Best Wishes series because I don't really know that much about it.

**Prelude**

During The Sinnoh League:

Pride wasn't the only emotion that the man was expressing as he watched the raven-haired trainer battle a purple haired trainer on the television. He was feeling suspense, awe, and happiness as he watched his only son battle. He saw the passion in his son's eyes, the same ones that his mother had. His heart ached, longing to be with his family. He thought that it is better for them to believe he's dead rather than see where he is now.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the sliding doors to his lab open. He quickly turned the television off and faced the newcomer.

"There's no point in hiding what you were doing. I know everything that happens in this base", the man stated. He wore a dark brown suit; it's evident that he cared about leisure judging by the expensive look of the suit. A red "R" symbol was pinned on the chest of his suit. It gleamed as he stepped into the light.

"I see that you've been playing Big Brother, Giovanni" the first man said. He straightened his lab coat as he stood up straight.

"A good business man always has to keep records on his investments, Professor Ketchum" Giovanni sneered. His Persian purred and rubbed itself to its master's leg. "I see that you're keeping track on yours"

"Ash is not an investment", Prof. Ketchum proudly stated, "He's my son"

"I didn't come here to talk about you being a family man, Professor", Giovanni scowled, "I came to check on your progress, but I see that you wasted your time watching Pokémon battles between incompetent trainers"

Prof. Ketchum's hand moved to his belt," Do not insult my son"

"Are you going to attack me?" Giovanni laughed "Do you forget what is at stake? I've left your family alone due to your…allegiance; we wouldn't want anything to happen to them, do we?"

"No", Prof. Ketchum said, looking down, "What do you want?"

Giovanni paced around the lab. "What new information do you have regarding Arceus?"

Prof. Ketchum looked up, "I thought that we dropped that project"

"Well, Professor, you thought wrong" Giovanni sneered "With Arceus within our arsenal, we will have the power to control the will of all Pokémon. By using the Avulsive Machine, we can extract its energy and use it to our own gain"

Prof. Ketchum looked livid. He wanted to suck Arceus energy which will kill the Alpha Pokémon at the same time. "That would kill him"

"Casualties of war, Professor" Giovanni stated darkly.

"No, I refuse to go along with this monstrosity" the professor argued, "I will not lend my hand in murder"

Prof. Ketchum walked out of his lab. Giovanni followed suit. He headed to his office. As he passed by grunts, they stopped what they were doing and saluted. His Persian walked in his shadow. He entered his office and sat down on his chair. He swiveled it to face the window overlooking his entire base. He laughed; the sound of it would make the hair on your neck stand. His Persian purred, looking up at its master. Giovanni eventually stopped and interlocked his fingers as if he were in prayer. He looked at his base, his empire, his legion. _No matter how many times they try to bring me down_, he thought, _like a phoenix I will be reborn from the ashes._ He smiled as he said, "No one denies me without consequence".

He heard his door open and footsteps make their way towards his desk. He heard those halt and someone clear their throat before speaking.

"Sir, Plan Macedonia is ready to commence", a blonde-haired girl said. She wore a black fitting shirt with a large red "R", a white skirt, white arm-length gloves, white boots that come up above the knee and white large beanie cap with a red stripe on the brim. All of her white attire had a red stripe at the ends. She stood in front of his desk with her arms folded on her back. She watched Giovanni while she waited for his response. She was flanked by two men. The one on the right had long, dark blue spiky hair with an orange highlight on his bangs. He had green eye shadow on his right eye and a smirk on his lips. He wore a black long sleeve with the right sleeve ripped off, a black cape resting on his left shoulder, black boots, and light purple pants with the left side tucked inside the boot while the right overlapped it. The one on the left seemed more calm and collected. He had light blue spiky hair and a passive face. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with black dress pants. His silver coat had a red "R" pin on the right collar.

Giovanni did not respond right away. He was still looking out of his window. After a few moments he turned his chair to face the newcomers. He acknowledged each one of them. He spoke to the one on the middle "Good, I see that you have brought our new allies with you, Domino"

Domino nodded. "Cyrus wanted to see how the machine is faring and Brody, well he wanted to tag along" She smirked as the smile was wiped off of Brody's lips. He theatrically swept his cape off his shoulders and spoke dramatically, "I personally wanted to tell you that all your forces in all the regions are set, all banners now stand under the Rocket Legion"

Domino pinched the bridge of her nose," Why didn't you just leave a message? We have enough problems here without you interfering"

"You know, Domino, with all these anger that you seem to relay to me, one might think that you're hiding your devotion for me "Brody smirked.

Domino slapped him on the right cheek," Don't you dare say I have any feelings, other than disgust, towards you, you cocky-"

"Enough," Giovanni scowled," If you want to act like children, do it away from my presence" Domino and Brody straightened. Brody's right side of the face glowed with red. Giovanni turned to Cyrus.

"What's the progress with contacting the other organization leaders?"

Cyrus straightened his coat before speaking, "The former Team Magma and Aqua leaders, Archie and Maxie, did not want to have anything to do with us. They have, ahh, turned over a new leaf"

Giovanni seemed deep in thought. He was thinking about the rouge professor that he still needed to deal with. He didn't worry about the former leaders. He didn't believe that they would join their cause in the first place. He turned to Cyrus.

"They are of no matter. Cyrus, I need a task to be done. Meet me after the meeting so I can tell you the details" Giovanni then turned to Domino and Brody," I need you two to gather all the lieutenants. We will have a meeting in 30 minutes. Remember, we do not accept mistakes."

Domino, Brody, and Cyrus all saluted and left the room. Giovanni watched them as they walked out. "The plan is finally set in motion"


End file.
